


Sick

by Erratus



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 03:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18202913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erratus/pseuds/Erratus
Summary: Set before the series begins. Ezran is sick with a cold and Callum is there to make him feel better. Just a little bit of brotherly love.





	Sick

Harrow knocked gently on the door to Callum's room. A shaky “come in” gave him permission to enter. His fears were confirmed. His two sons were both resting on Callum's bed. Callum looked guilty, and Ezran just looked scared.

“Ezran, you're going to get Callum sick too. Go back to your own room,” Harrow ordered, standing over the pait. Ezran was pale, wrapped tightly in thick blankets and forced to breathe through his nose. Fear struck the young boy. He freed his arms to hug his brother tightly.

“No…,” Ezran whined into Callum's chest.

“It's okay, it's probably too late for me anyway,” Callum pleaded. He straightened sightly in a protective gesture. He wrapped an arm around Ezran's tiny frame. The younger boy coughed, exhausted from the illness.

Harrow forced down a small smile. He was nervous about Callum. He married his mother so soon after the death of his father. And then within a year Ezran came. It all happened so fast Harrow had to believe Callum would feel like he was getting replaced by Ezran. An old relic from a forgotten life. And yet the young boy took everything in stride. He had adored his baby brother from day one and never showed any anger towards him or his mother.

“Callum is making me a story,” Ezran muttered. He grabbed Callum's sketch book and opened it. Crude, quick sketches filled the pages. “It's about a snail who is a prince. And he needs to find a home for all the other snails…,” Ezran explained, pointing to various sketches. Coughs racked his body once again, interrupting him.

“Please, just another ten minutes,” Callum begged. “We need to finish the story,” he added.

“Please,” Ezran joined in, hugging his brother tightly. Harrow didn't have a chance.

“Alright, but Callum, if you catch whatever Ezran has, let the staff take care of you. We don't need you spreading it to the entire kingdom,” Harrow warned, but his words rolled off both the boys. Their faces lit up instead.

“Thanks Dad,” Ezran chirped happily.

“Thanks Harrow,” was Callum's reply. Harrow hid his grimace. It was fair, he wasn't the boy's father. And he really should accept his role in Callum's life and heart. Harrow still hoped that maybe, one day, Callum would come to love him as a father.

He turned to leave the room and the boys returned to their story.

“Now draw them all going across a huge desert,” Ezran eagerly asked and Callum got to drawing the scene. Harrow could only smile.


End file.
